Daddy's Little Defect
by countingstarswishingiwasokay
Summary: Danny meets a girl at a hotel and though they start off on the wrong foot they eventually get along well. Not before long he discovers a dark secret she's been hiding. [minor swearing, McFlyOC, nonslash] R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own McFly even though I wish I did, just the characters :)_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Nah, dude, you're wrong, your pull was a complete minger compared to mine!" said Danny as he stepped into the lift with his best mates Harry, Tom and Dougie.

"God, you must have been wasted last night my friend, else you would have been able to see that my girl was far superior to yours," replied Harry, stretching his lean frame out as the lift doors closed.

"Yeah, well, I'm still beating you in the stakes remember –"

"Yeah we all know that Danny," muttered Tom, biting his thumbnail irritably, "though I swear you must have snogged some men to get so many pulls."

"Come on lads we all know that I'm easily the best looking in this lift at the moment, which is why the score stands at - Tom?'

"Eight."

"Doug?"

"Sixty-nine dude," mumbled Dougie. The other boys turned to look at him, eyebrows raised, "Okay then, fifteen."

"And Harry?"

"Nineteen."

"While I run away with the title of champion babe magnet with a score of –"

"Twenty-six." Chorused the lads dully as they traipsed out the lift.

"Just remember Jones, there's still another three weeks left in the competition," Harry reminded him, pushing him roughly in the back as they headed to the hotel lobby, "I could easily overtake you before then."

"Hah! Yeah, in your dreams mate!" laughed Danny, "I could have any girl in this hotel and you know it."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Tom, "So if we were to pick you a girl, any girl, you'd have her out on a date by the end of this week?"

"By the end of today mate."

"Fifty quid says you can't."

"Each?"

They all nodded, grinning slyly – Danny Jones may be smooth, but he always went for the cheap shots, there was no way he would manage any girl they picked out for him.

"You're on then." Said Danny, eyeing up a glamorous brunette chatting away on her mobile phone.

"Ok then, we choose…"

Harry, Tom and Dougie looked around the reception area at the many women entering and leaving the hotel.

"How about her?" Dougie piped up, pointing to a girl heading towards the reception desk.

She was dressed casually in Converse shoes matched with a fitted pink t-shirt, slightly revealing a toned midriff and just a hint of some Girl Boxers peeking out from the waistband of her anti-fit jeans. She pushed her hair back roughly with one hand, straight and blonde and shining under the hotel lights. Her skin glowed, fine as porcelain as her large dark green eyes glanced around the place, her lips mouthing along slightly to whatever song was playing on her iPod. She was pretty, no doubt about it. Harry, Tom and Dougie grinned at each other evilly – there was no way Danny was going to have this girl pulled by the end of today.

"Still think you can do it?" asked Harry, watching the girl head towards the stairs, gym bag in hand.

"No problem," smiled Danny, rubbing his hands as he followed her in the direction of the hotel gym.

"You know, I hate the gym," mused Tom, "But if it means getting to see Danny crash and burn, I think I could handle it just this once."

_Review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own McFly which sucks._

**CHAPTER 2**

Twenty minutes later the four lads entered the gym, all immediately searching for the whereabouts of their mystery girl. She was working away on one of the treadmills, gazing intently at the television screens blaring the Box throughout the gym.

Stretching lazily and winking at his friends, Danny made his way to the empty treadmill beside her, admiring her toned figure and cheekily checking out her ass as she jogged away.

"Y'alright?" he grinned, leaping onto the treadmill and pressing the workout button.

She broke her gaze away from the screen and looked at him strangely.

"Me?" she asked, eyeing him up and down.

"Yeah…needing any help with your workout? I could show you how it's done if you want."

"No thanks, I'm doing perfectly alright on my own," she smirked, pressing the speed button as if to prove her point.

Danny looked nervously at her speed and upped his to the same, panicking slightly as the treadmill shot off at tremendous speed. Knowing exactly what he was doing, she pressed the button again, smiling to herself. He did the same.

Up a few more notches as her heart started pumping. She saw him reflect her actions out of the corner of her eye.

This was amusing now, taking a sideways glance at him she could see he was struggling to keep up, holding onto the sides for support. Turning her attention back to the TV, she kept her finger on the speed button pushing it to its highest level. Danny panted madly, disbelieving that this girl could run so fast. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he fumbled with the button, matching her level in seconds.

"Shit," he groaned as he came flying off the treadmill, landing in a heap on the floor, face burning with embarrassment.

"I'm no expert," she said, slipping gracefully off her treadmill as it grinded to a halt, "But I don't really think that's how it's done. Enjoy the rest of your workout." She giggled, brushing past him as he stood up and dusted himself down.

"End of today, remember?" Harry whispered into his ear, clapping Danny on the back as he slinked out the gym.

_Review:) thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you all know it: I don't own McFly. MEH._

**CHAPTER 3**

"Dude, you totally embarrassed yourself today – Danny Jones the smooth-talker making a cock-up out of himself!" laughed Dougie as they settled down for yet another hotel dinner.

"Yeah, well it's still only six o'clock, I've got plenty of time left to woo her."

"Woo her?!" spluttered Harry, choking on his drink, "No way mate, I think you charmed her enough already with your gym acrobatics!"

"Speak of the devil," murmured Tom, his eyes following the very same girl to a table nearby, accompanied by two older women, chattering away.

"Watch the master at work boys," Danny smirked, catching the eye of one of the waiters.

"Could you send a bottle of wine over to that table over there please?"

"Certainly, what wine would you wish to send sir?"

Danny snatched the wine menu from the table, his eyebrows knit in confusion as he struggled to pronounce the names listed.

"Dees-no-ko…two-kah-jee….esen…ezan…that one there," he finished, pointing at a more expensive bottle.

"Disznoko Tokaji Eszencia? Very good choice sir," said the waiter, a smile playing gently about his lips.

"Oh, and, can you give the girl in the pink top…this as well?" Danny asked, holding out the napkin he had been scribbling on.

"As you wish…"

"What was written on that napkin?" Dougie asked as soon as the waiter was out of earshot.

"I wrote 'Hey, you're cute, fancy dinner sometime?' and my phone number," winked Danny, trying to look nonchalant as the wine was delivered to the table, "What's she doing?"

"She's reading your message…she's burning it now," whispered Harry, trying not to laugh.

"Is she really?!" Danny exclaimed, turning round in his seat and toppling over in his hurry to see what she was doing.

"No. No, she's not," sniggered Harry, high-fiving Tom with glee.

"She's getting her phone out dude, you'd better get ready," Dougie gaped, tugging at Danny's sleeve.

Laying his phone in the middle of the table, the four lads stared at it, all of them jumping as it began to vibrate across the table.

"Hello?" Danny choked, grabbing the phone.

"Hello? Were you the one who sent the note and the wine?" came a girl's voice on the other end.

"Yeah it was me."

"Hey, I just wanted to say…you spelt you're wrong. You wrote y-o-u-r, the right spelling is y-o-u-apostrophe-r-e. Just thought you should know," the voice sniggered, two other voices laughing merrily in the background.

"Aah, well, you know, I'm a bit dense, I need someone around to keep me on the right track…was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

"Anything else?" Danny said, gritting his teeth slightly.

"No, I think that's it, nice speaking to you," the voice said in one breath, as if suppressing a laugh.

The line went dead.

He placed his phone back on the table, a glum look on his face.

"Dude…blown out…" smirked Tom.

"By the same girl…" smiled Harry.

"Twice in the same day." Dougie laughed as Danny went red.

"Yeah, well third time lucky," he retorted, scooping up his knife and fork as the food arrived.

**McFLY**

"Three hours left, is Danny the cheese-meister going to make it?" Harry said in a reporter-style voice, holding out his imaginary microphone to Tom.

"Well, the forecast isn't looking that bright," mused Tom, stroking his chin, "He's already crashed and burned twice today, both times making a complete tit of himself, so it doesn't look good for the Jones' bedpost."

Danny hurried onwards to the lift, leaving the other three boys to joke away behind him. Impatiently pressing the button, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning round, he jumped slightly as he saw her standing only inches away from him, looking vaguely apologetic.

"Hey again." she smiled, clasping her hands in front of her shyly.

"Hey," snapped Danny, turning back round to face the lift.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I feel really bad about before, it wasn't exactly fair to make fun of you like that," she said.

Danny didn't move. She placed a hand on his shoulder, noticing how he shivered slightly as she did so.

"It's just, that was my mum and my agent I had with me…it's a bit embarrassing having something like that happen to you."

"It's a bit embarrassing being blown out in front of your mates as well," Danny replied, a softer tone in his voice this time.

"I know… Let me make it up to you. Dinner, tomorrow night, no mums, no mates, promise?" she wheedled, making a mock pouty face as he looked round at her.

His face broke into a smile, "tomorrow at say, seven?"

She smiled back, stepping past him into the lift, "I'll see you then," she said lightly as the lift doors closed between them.

Danny punched the air as the other lads joined him.

"What're you so happy about?" Dougie asked, pressing the lift button again.

"Conquest number twenty-seven. Tomorrow. Seven pm. Watch and learn lads," smirked Danny, leaning against the lift doors as they opened once again.

"Well if you're as smooth as you are just now, I don't really think we've got anything to worry about," joked Tom as Danny fell backwards into the lift, groaning.

_Haha! Reviiieeewwww!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: You know it; don't own McFly._

**CHAPTER 4**

She stood in front of the full-length mirror, turning this way and that, analysing every part of her. She had, after much deliberation, decided to wear a patterned bohemian skirt, ending just below the knee, teamed with her brown suede boots and a plain fitted tank top. Her hair curled loosely around her shoulders, her make-up natural and barely there. Sighing, she pulled her hair this way and that, trying to make it sit right.

"_Why am I trying so hard? It's not like I like him or anything_," she thought, feeling the butterflies rise and fall in her stomach.

Why was she so nervous? Sure he was nice looking, but she didn't know anything about him, and after tonight she would probably never see him again, so what was the problem? Shaking her head at her reflection, she quickly squirted on some Anna Sui perfume and left to go downstairs.

**McFLY**

He hovered around the lifts, pacing back and forth, checking his reflection every two minutes in the glass entrance to the hotel. Was his shirt cool enough? Maybe he should have worn the other one like Dougie had suggested – why was he so bothered anyway? It wasn't as if he liked this girl or anything, this was all part of a bet and he had never had any problem charming girls before…this should be easy, he thought, brushing his straightened hair away from his eye before pulling it back into place. She was very pretty, but she seemed a bit of a cow to be honest, and after tonight he would never have to see her again. But he couldn't shake that unfamiliar feeling of butterflies – what was he doing, he never had butterflies around girls! Exhaling, he turned to face the lift doors expectantly as they pinged open.

"Hey," she smiled, stepping out the lift. _God he looks hot._

"Hey yourself," Danny replied, looking her up and down. _Wow._

"You know, I just realised, I –"

"Don't know your name." They finished in unison, laughing nervously.

"Danny," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Dawn," she replied, shaking it.

"You look really nice tonight Dawn," Danny said cheesily. _In fact you look gorgeous_.

"You don't look too bad yourself…shall we go in?" she asked nervously, gesturing in the vague direction of the hotel restaurant. _Why didn't I see how hot he was before?_

"Er, yeah, why not, I'm starving!"

They headed into the restaurant, Danny holding the door gentlemanly for Dawn as they entered, and pulling her chair out for her as she sat down. Across the room, Dougie, Tom and Harry looked on bewildered, hardly recognising Danny's polite manners.

"So, what'll it be?" Danny asked, scanning the menu nervously. _I wonder if they'd do me bangers and mash if I asked nicely? _

"Oh, I don't know – everything looks so nice." _Everything looks like poncey French crap._

"Yeah." _God, she must be really posh if she can read anything on here_.

_How can he like any of this? He must be a really fancy eater…_

"So…what are you going to have?" she asked, playing with one of the many wine glasses adorning the table.

"Um, maybe the co- coh – aaah bollocks I dunno how to say any of this!" Danny laughed at himself, putting down the menu.

"Really?…"

_Crap, I've blown it now._

"….because I don't have a clue either, I was just going to have whatever you had!" she laughed, biting her lip.

"Honestly?!"

"Yeah, I'd much rather be having a chippy right now, I can hardly swallow any of this poncey stuff!"

"I could so go a chippy right now, with curry sauce and everything," Danny said as they stood up and left the restaurant.

"Well we could always drive into town, I could just borrow Mum's car."

"You sure?"

"Course I'm sure!"

**McFLY**

"Where the hell are they going?" wondered Harry as they watched Dawn and Danny leave the room.

"I dunno, do you reckon he's hooked her already?" Dougie said in awe.

"God I hope not, we'd never hear the end of it…. anyway, this food looks like shit, fancy ordering room service?" Tom asked, throwing his menu down.

The two lads nodded, leaving the restaurant a bit deflated having not seen their friend crash and burn for the third time.

_:) Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Do I even have to tell you?_

**CHAPTER 5 **

"I'm telling ya, you can't beat a good British fish supper," Danny mused as they sat on the pier munching their dinner wrapped in newspaper.

"Totally, screw all that French crap, battered cod is the height of fine cuisine."

"Are you sure your mum won't mind we've nicked her car?"

"Course not, she'll be glad to see me getting out for a change, instead of being stuck in fancy hotels. I'm beginning to hate hotels, I can't wait to get back home."

"I know the feeling, three months we've been cooped up in that same hotel, it gets boring after a while."

"Three months?! What are you doing there all that time?"

"Well, we were song-writing most of the time, hunting around for a record deal. I'm in a band with my three best mates, you probably saw them about the place with me."

"Yeah, one who's blonde, one with a mullet and a really small guy, looks really quiet?" 

"Those are the ones. Anyway, we've finally got ourselves a deal, we're moving into our own place next week, can't wait."

"Awesome. The place'll get so messy though, you should see the house me and my mates stay in. One thing I will miss about hotels are the maids clearing up after you!"

"You been doing a lot of travelling then?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a musician myself, I play piano…normally I'm at uni, but my agent managed to get me a couple of concerts over the holidays, so me and my mum have been roaming about the place. I get to go home tomorrow though, can't wait."

"Where's home?"

"London."

"Yeah, that's where we're moving to. I'll miss Bolton though, won't be able to see the Wanderers play every weekend," Danny sighed, squishing some chips sadly between his fingers.

"Doubt you'll miss much, they're playing pretty crap this season," Dawn laughed, sticking her tongue out.

"OI!" Danny retaliated, nudging her sharply in the ribs.

"It's true though!" she carried on, stealing a few chips.

"They're just getting into the swing of things, we'll have the premiership no problem, and eat your own chips!" laughed Danny.

"Nah, yours are tastier," she giggled, throwing a chip at him, standing up and running off towards the shoreline.

"Oi you, get back here!" he chased after her, dropping his chips in the sand.

Pulling her skirt up around her knees she paddled in, splashing water at him, laughing childishly as he tried to protect his hair.

"Not the hair, not the hair, not the hair!" he screamed, grabbing her round the waist and picking her up, carrying her in a fireman's lift back up the sand, before dropping to the ground in mirth, tickling her madly.

"Stop – STOP!" she squealed, curling herself into a ball to try and stop him tickling.

He sat looking down on her, both panting slightly from laughing so much. They looked into each other's eyes, their smiles slowly fading, his face closing in on hers as they lay on the rough sand. Closer, closer still, their lips almost touching, closing her eyes, Dawn lifted her lips to his before pulling away.

"I'm shivering," she said, sitting up quickly, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Have my jacket," Danny mumbled, embarrassed, removing his jacket and pulling it across her shoulders gently.

She looked at him intently, wondering why she had pulled away. He wouldn't look her in the eye, obviously too ashamed and disappointed she had rejected his kiss. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek softly.

"Maybe later," she murmured into his ear, standing up. They smiled shyly at each other, continued walking along the sand, the waves lapping at their feet. His hand brushed hers, he moved away slightly. She let her hand slip into his gingerly, wondering why she felt so strange just holding his hand.

**McFLY**

"So eventually they managed to get my head out the cat flap, it was pretty embarrassing though, let me tell you!" Danny laughed as they climbed the stairs hand in hand up to Dawn's hotel room, leaving a trail of sand along the carpet.

"I still can't believe you did that!"

"I was drunk!"

"That's no excuse!" she laughed, stumbling into him slightly, "this is me here."

"Right, well, I guess this is it…"

"Yeah…I had a really nice time tonight," Dawn said, taking both his hands in hers.

"Me too," he replied leaning in a bit closer.

She closed her eyes as their heads moved closer together.

_Ask me out again, ask me out again…  
_

He could feel her breath against his skin.

_I really want to see her again. _

They were millimetres away from one another's lips, closer, closer still –

"Dude, there you are!" shouted Dougie as he came tottering along the corridor, "We didn't know where you'd gone!"

Dawn and Danny jumped apart guiltily.

"Well, goodnight," she whispered, kissing his cheek quickly.

"Yeah, night," he replied, glaring at Dougie as Dawn closed her door with a click.

"Did I interrupt something?" Dougie said dumbly, following Danny as he stormed off to his own room.

"Nothing Dougie, nothing at all," he muttered, closing his door behind him. _God I really like her. _

**McFLY**

Downstairs in her own room, Dawn slipped into bed, flicking through TV channels mindlessly, thinking only about Danny.

_Why doesn't he want to see me again?_

She sighed, turned over, flicked out the light. In the floor above, Danny did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own McFly blah blah._

**CHAPTER 6**

"Have you got everything dear?" Mrs Newport called, shutting the boot of her BMW.

"I think so," Dawn sighed, taking one last look at the hotel, still clinging on to the hope that she might see Danny again before she left.

"Well we'd better go, we don't want to hit rush hour." 

"I'll be there in a minute," she called inattentively. _He's not coming. _

**McFLY**

Danny groaned as the light streamed between the curtains of his messy hotel room.

"Dude, what's the time?" he croaked to Tom, who sat, already up and dressed, strumming his guitar by the window.

"Ten thirty."

_Dawn._

Springing to life, Danny hurriedly got dressed pulling last nights still sandy jeans on, and putting his t-shirt on back-to-front.

"Danny where are you – going." Tom finished as Danny raced out the room.

_Please don't have left yet…_

He ran through the foyer, knocking a trolley-full of luggage as he scrambled out the door, looking manically for the BMW they had driven in last night.

"Dawn!" he shouted at a blonde head disappearing into the passenger seat of the black car.

She turned around.

_I knew he'd come._

Jogging over, Danny pulled her into a hug without thinking.

"I forgot to say something last night," he whispered into her ear, holding her still, "Stupid Doug showing up at the wrong time as usual."

"What was it you wanted to say?" she asked, pulling back ever so slightly, her arms still round his neck, hoping she didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Oh, yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to our flat warming next weekend, kind of like a date, but you could bring friends if you wanted, ya know, the more the merrier," he rambled, looking away, trying to act like he didn't care that much.

"That would be great," she smiled, wanting to scream and run around the car park like a lunatic.

"Awesome. I'll text you, yeah?" he said as she broke away, heading back towards the car.

_Maybe I'll have more luck then…_

Dawn reached into her bag for her phone as they pulled out of the car park.

_**Can't wait until next weekend x**_

She smiled to herself, watching Danny's figure getting smaller and smaller as they drove away from the hotel.

_I can't wait either._

_REVIEW:)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks you guys so much for reviewing :)_

_Disclaimer: Lalala. McFly are not mine etc etc etc._

**CHAPTER 7**

"Nice to see you lot made an effort for me coming home," called Dawn sarcastically as she cautiously waded through the mess of the house.

"Yeah, we wanted you to feel at home, so we figured it was best to just leave it," grinned Fiona, flicking her blonde and black hair over her shoulder as she looked up from her masses of psychology books.

"Studying hard I see?"

"Just started…. Family Guy was on," Fi blushed sheepishly.

"ROAR! Welcome home chick!" Rainey shouted, jumping on top of Dawn.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work? Or college? Or both?!"

"Nah, day off. How was the mini-tour?"

"It was…great," Dawn replied, trying to suppress a smile.

"Oh yeah? What's his name then?" Rainey laughed, tickling her friend beneath the ribs.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh come on D, we know you well enough to know what that smile means!" Fiona scoffed, joining Rainey in cornering their friend, "Spill. Now."

"There's nothing to tell!"

"What's going on? Hey chick, have a nice trip?" Col asked bemusedly as she came through the back door of the house into the kitchen, laptop in hand after a busy day at work.

"Dawn's got a new man." Fiona informed her, eyes still fixed on Dawn, who was finding it increasingly difficult to hold back the giggles.

"Oooh yeah? Come on then, tell us more!" Col coaxed, joining the group.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to…. Okay then, you got me," Dawn sighed in defeat as Col produced the Ben and Jerry's, four spoons rattling in her hand, "Damn, you always know how to win me over."

Col dangled a spoon just out of reach, "What's his name?"

"Danny," she said simply, grabbing the spoon and digging in, "and no, nothing's happened yet, but you'll all get to meet him next week when we go to his flat-warming."

The girls squealed through their mouthfuls of Cookie Dough ice cream.

"Does he have friends?" Rainey asked, taking another spoonful.

"No, he's a hermit, smells of fish, but his personality is great…of course he has friends!"

"Yeah, but hot ones?"

"Hmmm, you might find them attractive I suppose…" Dawn smirked as she grabbed hold of the tub.

The four girls started chattering animatedly as best friends always do, discussing what to wear, what to bring, every little detail discussed fully. As they finished off the tub, somewhere across town, four boys were going very, very hungry…

_:) R&R!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks soo much for all your responses :)_

_Disclaimer: blah blah you all know_

**CHAPTER 8 **

"Dude, I can't believe you left the keys to the house back at the hotel!" shouted Harry, slumping against the wall of the firmly locked house.

"I've already said I'm sorry! You shouldn't have trusted me with them," Dougie whined, ducking as Harry threw a drumstick at him.

"The last thing I asked you was 'Dougie, do you have the keys?'! And what did you say?"

"I said yes, but I thought you meant the hotel keys!"

"Yeah well now Tom is driving like a maniac through London to try and explain why we made off with the hotel room keys and beg for the keys to our own house before it begins to get dark!"

"It won't get dark anytime soon, will it?" gulped Dougie, panicking slightly, "Harry, I'm scared, what if there's like, monsters or something?"

"Dougie, I could do a lot worse to you than any monster could right now, now get the hell off me!" he shouted in Dougie's ear, trying to extract his arm from Dougie's tight grip.

_Beep-beep, beep-beep_

Harry and Dougie instinctively pulled out their phones, their faces falling as they received blank screens. Looking over, they saw Danny, barely seen apart from his legs and the top of his head peeking out of the cardboard box he'd managed to squeeze himself into. 

"Who's that from, man?" Harry quizzed, hearing Danny's giggles coming from inside the box.

Silence.

"It's from Dawn isn't it?" mocked Dougie, creeping closer to the box.

"None of your business," said the box.

"What's it say?"

"Nothing." The box replied sweetly.

Reaching inside, Dougie whisked the phone out of Danny's grasp, running away childishly with it.

"OI! That's my personal business you're poking into!" screeched Danny, the box shaking from side to side as he attempted to escape from it.

"Looking forward to your house-warming next week, is it okay to bring friends?" Dougie read in a girly voice.

The box toppled onto its side, revealing a thoroughly crushed Danny wriggling his way out of it.

Harry grabbed hold of the phone, speaking aloud as he typed, "As long as they're hot and single, bring as many as you can, I need all the sha- hang on, since when have we been having a house party?"

Scrambling towards them, Danny grabbed hold of his phone, smiling sheepishly.

"Since I needed a reason to see her again." he muttered, heading back to his box, phone in hand.

_Review!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I love you guys :)_

_Disclaimer: don't own mcfly again :(_

**CHAPTER 9**

"Who's nicked my red hoodie?!" screeched Fiona as she thundered down the stairs in search of clothes.

Col stuck her head out of her own room and tip-toed to the upstairs bathroom, red hoodie in hand.

"Dudes, come on! What should I wear? I don't want to be too dressy, but I want him to notice me!" Dawn cried, holding up outfit after outfit and dismissing each one.

The house had been in a state of uproar since they came home from their Saturday jobs. Clothes lay scattered in piles, tossed from room to room as required, tubes of lip gloss and mascara trailed along the carpet, the communal straighteners and tongs burning holes in the hall table at the top of the landing. Loud music was blaring out of Rainey's room to fill the whole house with the party spirit, occasionally broken by the sound of Dawn's phone beeping and a general cry of "What's he saying now?!"

"D'you reckon my hair looks okay like this?" 

"Does this top go with these jeans?"

"Has anyone seen my other Converse shoe?"

"Are you bothering to paint your nails?" 

"What do his friends look like?"

"Who's got my eyeliner?"

"Eyelash curlers! Now!"

"Are you going to be long?"

"Help, I'm stuck in my top!"

"Hello! Converse shoe is missing - oof! Thanks Col!"

Finally, two hours later, Col, Rainey and Fiona sat downstairs, ready to leave.

"You look after my hoodie missy," Fiona joked, sticking her tongue out as Col as she examined her own outfit – punky pink fifties skirt, fishnets and simple black tank-top, her two-toned hair straightened to the max.

"Don't worry, not a drop will spill on it," Col replied, admiring the red top behind Fi, thinking how well it went with her red Converse, black legwarmers and denim mini.

Rainey was sitting on the sofa applying her lip gloss, her loosely curled hair going perfectly with the bohemian wrap over dress and fitted jeans she had decided upon.

"Dawn! Hurry up! The party'll be over before we even get there!"

"Does this look alright?" came a voice from the doorway.

Dawn stood shyly, her tonged hair tumbling down the back of her simple, tightly fitted black vest top. Her midriff peeked out from the gap between her top and jeans, the waistband ripped off, a beaded sarong-style scarf wrapped around her hips, falling just to her knees and no more. Her numerous boho bangles and necklaces jangled as she nervously bit her fingernails, her dark eyes flashing nervously to each of her friends. The outfit was unusual, pretty, totally Dawn.

"You all look so stunning," worried Dawn, taking in her friends outfits, "Maybe I should go and get changed."

"D, he'll be knocked dead, and if he isn't we'll beat him up and take him to the opticians against his will," joked Rainey, smiling at her friend.

"And besides, if we wait any longer, we will actually miss the party, and by the sounds of things this Dougie dude sounds hot, so lets go," laughed Fiona, pulling Col and Dawn out to the car.

_:D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all your reviews :)_

_Disclaimer: Meh McFly sadly, do not belong to me._

**CHAPTER 10  
**

"Dude, this party is awesome!" shouted Tom, swigging his beer as he sidled up to Danny.

"Yeah, can't believe how many people showed up, do you think she might have come in without me noticing?" he asked nervously, lifting back the curtains to try and spot any cars coming up the driveway.

"She'll be here, she's probably just got lost," Tom replied, high-fiving a random guy with long greasy hair and several piercings.

Danny smiled in thanks at Tom's attempt to comfort him, and left for the kitchen, pushing through the crowded house, shaking his head at Dougie crowd-surfing his way to the living room.

He pulled another Bud out the packed fridge, noticing how his hands were shaking as he cracked open the bottle. Feeling his phone vibrating in his jeans pocket he pulled it out with jittery fingers:  
_Send a photo message to any other O2 customer for only 30p! See O2 website for details, existing customers only_

Slumping into a kitchen chair, he downed the rest of his beer, checking his watch. Should he text her to see where she was, or would that seem too desperate?

"Jones, you and I still have a score to settle, remember?" Harry pounced on him, ruffling his hair roughly.

Danny harrumphed quietly, pushing his hair back into position, not quite ready to admit that it was only Dawn he wanted to win over now. How did this happen? Danny Jones, womaniser extraordinaire, becoming a one-woman man before he'd even pulled her? He grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box that was being passed around, stuffing it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully – was she feeling the same way?

Over the din he heard the faint sound of the doorbell. Opening the door to the hallway, he was faced with herds of people taking up every available space. How was he going to get to the door?

"Harry, gimme a leg up," he yelled into the kitchen. Jumping onto a crowd of folk, he skilfully surfed over to the doorway, just in time to see the new guests arriving.

_Bit short but reviewwww!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks you guys!_

_Disclaimer: Meh I only own the so and so. NOT MCFLY_

**CHAPTER 11**

"Hey!" cried Dawn, leading her three friends into the over-populated house, "Do you have room for us here?"

"Course we do, couldn't turn away four beautiful girls now, could we?" Danny flirted nervously, winking at Fi, "I'll get you all a drink, this way."

Seizing the opportunity to hold Dawn's hand, he led her through the crowds to the kitchen, where Tom stood acting as barman at the kitchen counter crammed to the edges with bottles of alcohol.

"Aah, the infamous Dawn!" shouted Tom over the din of Harry who had decided it was a good idea to build a makeshift drum kit from pots and pans, "Fancy a drink?"

"Erm, vodka, apple sourz and lemonade please," Dawn smiled, shaking his hand.

"And what'll your friends be having?" he asked, looking Rainey up and down, unable to take his eyes off her.

The girls all made their orders, Tom making a special show for Rainey's drink, tossing the glass up in the air and catching it skillfully behind his back, before attempting to put both Coke and Malibu in at the same time, spectacularly spilling both, splashing Rainey's outfit.

"I am so sorry," he apologised, grabbing a cloth.

"It's okay, really," laughed Rainey, as he tried to sponge up the mess.

"They seem to be getting on well," Danny whispered in Dawn's ear.

"Rainey and your friend? Yeah, they look cute together, don't you think?'

"No I meant the one in the red hoodie? Playing the pots and pans?'

Dawn turned round and laughed in surprise as the normally shy Col sat on Harry's knee, wooden spoons in hand, letting Harry teach her how to play.

"Okay, I'm so totally going to be a gooseberry here," Fiona moaned, glancing enviously at Danny, who had supposedly forgotten to let go of Dawn's hand.

Just as she spoke there was a crash from the kitchen door, as a small body landed in a heap on the floor.

"It's okay dudes! The Dougster is alive and kicking!" cried a slightly tipsy Dougie, picking himself up off the floor.

"And this…is Dougie," laughed Danny, clapping his friend on the back as Doug caught a random beer bottle flying through the air.

Fi and Dawn exchanged glances. Dawn had been sure Fiona would like Dougie, last time she had seen him he had been sporting a Blink 182 t-shirt, Fi's favourite band.

"Not wearing your Blink t-shirt tonight?" she asked Doug, hoping for a good conversation starter. Just as she had planned, Fiona's eyes widened and a smile spread over her face.

"You like Blink?" she asked excitedly.

"_Like_ them? If I could I would marry Tom Delonge!" Dougie yelled, checking Fi out from head to toe, "Hey, guess what Harry has? Tom Delonge's autograph!"

"No fucking way!"

"Yeah dude! Come on, we can go steal it from his room!" he said happily, pulling Fi roughly away by the arm.

Danny and Dawn watched in bewilderment as Fi, still in her skirt, jumped into the crowd, followed closely by Dougie, grabbing another couple of beers on his way out.

"And then there was two," Dawn smiled shyly at Danny, playing with her half-empty glass.

They shuffled a little closer to one another, glasses placed onto the table, looking at each other bashfully. He slipped his arms round her waist, pulled her in towards him-

**CRASH**

Looking round, they could see through the hoards of people that Harry and Col had abandoned their drumming lesson and were instead locking lips, Harry knocking over his carefully built drums as his hand travelled up to Col's face, oblivious to the mess they were making.

"We could always go upstairs to my room," he murmured into Dawn's hair, turning his attention towards her again, "More peace and quiet, no interruptions."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Lead the way."

_R&R!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: don't own McFly :(_

**CHAPTER 12**

"I like your room," complimented Dawn as she perched herself on the edge of the red quilt-cover, "Big fan of the Boss I take it?"

"Yeah, he's like, my idol," grinned Danny, admiring the many framed pictures of Bruce Springsteen adorning the walls.

"And what about them?" Dawn nodded her head in the direction of a small patch of wall covered in girls, "Are they idols as well?"

"Nah, they're just to stop the lads from slagging me," Danny blushed, "Though Joss Stone, she's like – a woman." He took a sideways glance at Dawn, noticing her face slipping slightly, only for a second, "She's not my favourite girl at the moment of course…"

Dawn turned to face him, "Why, who is?"

"Dougie."

She punched him roughly on the arm.

"I'm kidding…there is this one girl I'm interested in…but every time I try to get close to her, something always happens to kind the moment…"

He slipped his arm round her, pulling her back gently further onto the bed.

"What's she like, this girl? Do you think she likes you too?" murmured Dawn, resting her head on his shoulder.

"She's pretty…got a bit of an attitude though…doesn't make life too easy for me…I think she might like me back, but I don't think you can ever really tell until you kiss someone, don't you think?"

"So…are you going to kiss her?" she quizzed, looking out at Danny from under her eyelashes.

"I want to…"

"When do you think you will?"

"Right now, providing there's no interruptions…"

He moved his face closer to hers, sliding one finger down her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. Putting her hand on his waist, she leaned forward, brushing her lips softly off his. They broke apart, looked at each other silently, Danny pushing her hair gently away from her face. The next kiss was deeper, more intense, tightening their grip on one another slightly. The noise of the party was completely drowned out, both their minds firmly on the kiss, on each other. Laying her down softly onto his bed pillows, he gazed at her, letting his fingers lace through hers and back out again, her hand brushing the back of his neck as they continued kissing, touching her face, her shoulders, her sides. His kisses were usually so wild and fleeting, they meant nothing to him. This one, this one was different. It mattered. It made sense. It was everything a kiss should be.

Breaking apart, he lay down beside her, watching a smile dance on her lips as her eyes remained closed, her face illuminated in the moonlight. He traced a finger across her lips, her eyes opened, turned to meet his.

The party raged on until morning, Dawn and Danny oblivious to anything but each other…

_Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: tralalala don't own McFly._

**CHAPTER 13**

The next morning, Dawn awoke groggily. She and Danny hadn't had much sleep the previous night, chatting away until the early hours, she couldn't even remember falling asleep. Recalling last night's kiss, she smiled, putting her arm out to hug Danny.

The bed was cold.

_Maybe it was just a dream…_

But she was still covered by the red quilt they had sat on…

_Maybe he's gone out early._

But his shoes were still lying on the floor.

_Maybe he's with someone else…what's that noise?_

Sitting up, she located the sound of snoring, coming from the end of the bed. Peering over the bed frame she burst out laughing at what she saw. Danny, lying in a bed made out of his dirty washing, sprawled out in what looked to be a pretty uncomfortable place to sleep. Watching him whimper in his sleep, she gently placed the quilt on top of him – he must be freezing.  
Just as she was about to settle back down onto the bed, she caught sight of something grey and furry peeping out from under it. Leaping onto the bed, she crouched down, and poked the something gently with a pen.

"Oh my God!" she gasped as a giant rat scurried out. She stared at it, shaking for a few seconds, waiting for the rat to make its next move. It didn't.

_It's a toy dumbass_

Laughing in spite of herself, she picked up the remote control that had been lying next to it, and within seconds was whizzing the toy rat round the room, zooming it this way and that until –

"Fuck," she muttered, tip-toeing across the floorboards to extract the toy from a glass it had wedged itself into.

It wouldn't move. She pulled harder.

What was she going to do? Danny would go mad…

Panicking slightly, she tugged even harder until the rat came flying out, and Dawn went flying with it.

"Oof!"

"TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR! PLEASE!" Danny screamed as she landed right on top of him, rat in hand, "…why are you lying down here?"

She grinned sheepishly, wriggling off Danny onto the floor, "I could ask you the same thing."

"You fell asleep last night…I didn't want you to think I was going to take advantage of you, so I made a little bed for myself here," he croaked, patting the dirty clothes down.

"Aaaw, you should have woken me, I'd have gone home."

"But I didn't want you to go home…I was enjoying watching you sleeping…" he blushed.

She beamed, leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"So you remember last night too then?" he murmured, pulling her onto his lap.

She nodded leaning in for more. As the kiss got deeper a phone started ringing nearby. With one hand still round Dawn, his other hand searched the area aimlessly.

"Hello?" he said, breaking apart from Dawn.

"Danny…I don't think that's your phone," she giggled, pulling the toy rat away from his ear as the ringing persisted.

He scrambled around the dirty clothes, eventually locating his phone tucked away inside a woolly hat.

"Hello?…Oh, hey Fletch…You've got news?…Already?!…You're coming round when, sorry?…Today?!…What time?…Yeah, course that's alright. See ya then." He hung up. "Shit."

"What is it?" Dawn said, moving off Danny as he made to stand up.

"Fletch is coming round…now!" Danny called, heading out of his bedroom.

"TOM? TOM!" he shouted up to the third floor, dodging the many hung-over bodies lying sleeping on the stairs, "Have you seen Tom, mate?" he asked someone, "Where? Seriously?! Thanks dude…oh yeah, and Tom is so not gonna be happy that you were sick all over his bed, I'd get going if I were you.'"

"Harry?" he shouted, rapping on another bedroom door, "Dude, wake up!"

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a very hung-over Fi and Dougie, holding on to each other for fear of falling over.

"Why are you in Harry's room?"

"We went looking for Tom Delonge's autograph," muttered Fi, breaking into a run for the en-suite bathroom as she started retching.

"We didn't find that…but we did find Harry's stash of beer…and porn," Dougie smirked through half-shut eyes, waving a pirated video in his hand.

"Whatever dude, Fletch is coming over like now, and the place is trashed," Danny replied, grabbing the video as an after-thought, "Might watch this later though…"

Downstairs they found Harry and Col still sitting in the middle of a mass of pots and pans, slumped against one another, each with a wooden spoon. Climbing over the mess, Danny whispered the message to Harry, who immediately jumped to life, grabbing a pot.

"Everyone out!" he shouted over the din, which was being joined by a chorus of groans, mutters and the pleasant sound of someone retching into a pot plant, "Come on, party's over!"

After finding Rainey and Tom outside in the driveway ("We were playing with the volume control on the steering wheel!" they both pleaded) the eight of them set to work putting the house to rights, which turned out to be no easy task. There was an endless supply of empty beer bottles, pizza crust crushed into the carpet, and a slice stuck to the ceiling, vomit discovered in several places including the airing cupboard, a pint glass and most rotten of all, a massive spray of sick down the kitchen wall.

"So…what went on with you and Danny last night?" Rainey said in a low voice as they scoured the kitchen for any more beer bottles.

"We kissed, that was as far as it went. What about you and Tom?"

"Nothing as yet, though I think he might have tried to kiss me before I got so interested in the steering wheel," Rainey replied, guiltily, "He asked me out for a drink sometime though. So are you and Danny an item now or what?"

Dawn turned round and looked at Danny, who was gingerly removing the vomit from the wall, a look of disgust mingled with fear on his face, "I dunno, we didn't really talk about it."

_I want us to be though…_

On the opposite side of the kitchen, Danny scraped off the last of the vomit; removing the peg he had placed rather stupidly on his nose.

"Didn't see you and Dawn for much of last night," smirked Harry, making his way over to the bins.

"You wouldn't have, your face was plastered to Col's for a long time from what I've heard," retorted Danny, tying a knot in his bag.

"So are you seeing her or what?"

"I dunno dude. I really wanna ask her, though now's not really a good time."

"Well we could always arrange a night out, I mean, Dougie and what's her name…Fiona, I caught them in the airing cupboard this morning, let's just say they're getting along well, and Tom's writing songs about 'Rainey days' already, so I'm guessing he likes her, and me and Col well –"

"What?" Danny asked mischievously looking up.

"Well, she's…quite nice…"

Just as Danny was about to start ribbing his friend, the doorbell rang. Everyone froze – Fletch!

_A rather long bit so I think I deserve a few reviews :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: poo do I even have to tell you?_

**CHAPTER 14**

"Morning guys!" Fletch said cheerily, noticing with glee how all the lads flinched at the loudness of his voice, "Ready for the big news?"

The four boys made semi-joyful grunting noises as they headed through to the kitchen, which stank to high heavens of cheap air freshener to cover the smell of sick and sweaty bodies.

"Ah, I don't think we've met before?" Fletch said to Fi, extending his hand.

She shook his hand, looking beyond Fletch at Dougie, mouthing the words "What the fuck?" to him.

"Er…this is…Dorrita, our cleaner," Harry jumped in, gesturing to Fi to shake their managers hand.

"I thought you said she was Spanish?" Fletch asked suspiciously.

"Si, Si, I-a am-a Spanish-o," Fiona burst out, grabbing a mop and swishing it about, "I am-a very pleased-a to meet-a you."

Behind Fletch, the lads were bent double in silent laughter, tears streaming down their cheeks as Fiona started backing out the door, just as Dawn burst through it.

"Who's she then?" Fletch asked, becoming more and more confused by the minute.

"This? This-a person here? This-a is my-a faithful assistant…Dorrito," Fiona finished lamely.

"We were…we were just leaving," Dawn said hurriedly, holding the door shut to try and stop Rainey and Col from entering, "to go to…the bathroom! The bathroom yes, you know how girls always go in pairs! Come on, er, my boss-type person."

With that, Fi and Dawn backed out the room, grinning madly as the boys attempted to compose themselves.

"They seem nice," mused Fletch, turning back to face the boys, "Now, this news I was telling Danny about. Why don't we sit down?"

Taking their seats around the table, Tom looked up and froze…slowly unsticking itself was the slice of pizza they had forgotten all about. Nudging Danny, he jerked his head up to the roof.

"Are you having a fit or something?" Danny said through gritted teeth, looking at Tom bemusedly, "what – oh!"

"Something wrong?" asked Fletch, taking several papers out of a folder.

"Nothing, nothing at all," the lads grinned, eyeing the pizza nervously.

"Right well, it was just to tell you that the record company love your stuff, they're willing to make a start on the album."

The lads made noises of appreciation, still eyeing the pizza, which was hanging on by the tip.

"So, yeah, they took an especial interest in Five Colours, thought it would make a good debut, it sounds fresh for the market we're looking at just now. Which leads me to my main news, that they want the video to be shot on Monday, in time for a release around March-time, which is excellent news. They're also looking at a possible radio-tour and maybe a couple of in-store signings."

"Fletch dude, that is fantastic, thanks for coming round and telling us." Harry smiled, clapping Fletch on the back.

"I'm gathering this isn't a very good time right now…" Fletch hinted, a smile beginning to form.

"What d'you mean?" Tom laughed nervously.

"Guys, I think it's fairly obvious that – what the hell!" cried Fletch as the slice of pizza dropped with a slap onto the coffee table.

The lads looked at each other worriedly.

"Er….mmmm, breakfast!" Dougie tried, "That Dorrita, always finding new ways of getting us to eat more!"

_:D reviewwwww!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Only own the characters, don't own McFly._

**CHAPTER 15**

"You know that I don't mind parties guys," Fletch said as they saw him out the front door, "So long as there's no serious bother, no police or anything. And I can see we're going to have to have the 'girls' talk soon as well," he added, catching sight of a pink Converse shoe and four pairs of eyes peering through the banisters at the top of the stairs, "I'll need to see you in my office before Monday, go through what the video involves, enjoy the rest of your week lads, it's hard work from now on in."

As the door clicked shut behind their manager the lads breathed a sigh of relief. This Fletch wasn't too bad after all.

"Dorrita!" Dougie shouted up the stairs jokingly, "Have you finished cleaning my room?!"

"Your _cleaner_!" squealed Fiona, thumping him on the arm as the girls came out of hiding.

"Well we could hardly say you were my sister, that would just be wrong!"

"God, I didn't think we were going to survive that time though," Danny exhaled, pulling Dawn onto his knee as he collapsed onto the stairs.

"Yeah, but he did say he didn't mind partying," Harry mused, "Which means he would probably be alright with us going out this weekend! How about it ladies?"

"But what about the video shoot though? Doubt he'd be too chuffed if we showed up half-asleep…" Tom worried.

"We'll be fine, we won't stay out that late!" Harry dismissed, taking Col's hand, "Now how about some breakfast, I'm starving."

Dougie's face turned green, "I think I'll pass…that pizza from the ceiling is playing back on me," he shouted, running to the bathroom.

_So yeah :) review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Lalala, don't own McFly._

**CHAPTER 16**

"Having a good time?" Danny shouted to Dawn over the loud dance music.

She nodded her response, quickly downing a shot Rainey handed her as she and Tom returned from getting in another round. Looking round the table, she was amazed how quickly the eight of them had settled in together. Her eyes stopped at Danny for a moment, butterflies rising in her stomach. He was such a sweet guy, sending her texts just to say good morning and good night, on the phone for hours to her talking about her day, showing her how to play his guitar. He caught her looking at him, smiled, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just looking at that bit of hair out of place," she replied sombrely, bursting into giggles as a look of panic swept across his face.

"We're gonna go dance guys," Col shouted, dragging Harry away onto the dance floor.

Danny turned back to look at Dawn, holding out his hand to her expectantly. She accepted it, and followed Col and Harry out into the middle of the club.

"Looking forward to Monday?" she asked as they boogied away.

"What? Oh yeah, it should be cool," he replied absent-mindedly, looking somewhat nervous. 

"Is it just the video that's making you nervous, or is there something wrong?" she said, slowly grinding to a halt, worried about what he was going to say.

"No, it's nothing, come here," he soothed, pulling her close as the pace of the music slowed right down. She put his arms round his neck, snuggling in a bit closer as he played gently with the ends of her hair, "Though there was something I wanted to ask you…" he added, moving her round to the music.

"Hmm? What?"

"I was just wondering…I know we've not known each other long, but…well, I really want us to be something more, ya know? Like, something a bit more serious…"

She lifted her head away from his shoulder, looking him right in the eyes, "Like, a proper couple you mean?"

He nodded, gulping slightly, "I'd understand if you thought it was all moving a bit too fast, you don't have to say –"

His sentence was cut short as she kissed him abruptly, beaming away inside, "Yes!" she cried, breaking away from him.

"Seriously?" he asked, breaking into a huge grin.

"Of course I'm serious!" she replied, as he grabbed her tight around the waist, "Just let me breathe, you're squishing me!"

"Sorry," he said, loosening his grip, "I'm just so excited, come on, I wanna tell everyone else."

They headed back to their table where everyone else was sitting.

"Guess what?" Dawn nudged Rainey, sitting down beside her.

"You've discovered Danny is actually a member of Mensa, and him getting his keys locked inside the house was all just an act to throw us off the scent?"

"No, silly! We're going out – we're an item now!"

To Dawn's surprise, Rainey's face fell, looking back at Tom nervously.

"Aw honey, I'm sure Tom will ask you out soon! He's just shy!" Dawn soothed, taking her hand.

"It's not that…can we go to the toilets chick? I've heard something I think you should know."

Arm in arm, they headed to the toilets, a nervous feeling building in the pit of Dawn's stomach.

"I don't want to upset you or anything," Rainey began, checking under all the loo doors to make sure no one could overhear, "But I just don't want you to get hurt chick."

"Rainey, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Well, I was talking to Tom, and we were watching the pair of you dancing, and Tom said something which really surprised me," Rainey paused for breath, "I said how cute you looked together, and Tom said…he said that you were getting on really well considering Danny only took you out as part of a bet."

Dawn froze, leaning back against the sinks in shock.

"I'm sorry honey, I really am, I just thought you should know –"

"I'll kill him!" Dawn seethed, throwing open the toilet doors and marching back over to the table.

"Was asking me out all part of your game as well?" she screamed, tears welling in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" Danny asked, confused, looking from Rainey to Dawn and back again.

"You know what I'm talking about! How far was it going to go? See how long it takes to bed me, then collect your takings?! How could you? I thought you really liked me, now I find out it's all part of some silly bet! Well here, here's what I think of your stupid game!"

She picked up her drink, threw it over him, "And here…here is what I think of you!" she screamed in his face, kicking him in the crotch.

"DAWN!" He shouted after her, holding his nether-regions in pain.

She kept walking, storming out the club, knocking people out her way. And just as she disappeared into the crowds, Danny could swear he saw her wiping tears angrily away.

_Review guys!_


End file.
